1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector projecting an image onto a screen, and more particularly, to a projector including a height adjuster to adjust a projecting angle of the projector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a projector includes an optical system including a display element, and a light source to emit light toward the optical system, and projects an image created by the display element onto a screen. The projector is classified into a transmission-type projector or a reflection-type projector according to the method of creating the image. The transmission-type projector projects an image onto the screen with the light transmitted through the display element, and the reflection-type projector projects an image onto the screen with the light reflected from the display element.
Further, the projector is generally seated on a flat surface such as a table and projects an image onto the screen through a projection lens provided in a front of the projector. Therefore, to adjust a projecting angle of the projection lens relative to the screen, there is needed a height adjuster to adjust the height of the front of a projector main body.
In a conventional projector, the height adjuster includes a front leg provided in a front bottom of the projector main body and to support the projector main body, and a screw thread formed in the front leg. Hence, the height of the projector is adjusted through a pitch of the screw thread formed in the front leg.
However, in the conventional projector, a user must raise the projector and then turn the front leg to adjust the height of the front of the projector main body, which is inconvenient for the user.